Sewernose de Bergerac
Sewernose de Bergerac is a minor villain featured in the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers epsidoe "A Case of Stage Blight". He is an alligator with bushy brown eyebrows and yellow eyes with crazed, two-colored irises (red and green). He is usually clad in a short red and black cape and a purple cap with a green feather. He is often seen with his two favorite hand puppets, Euripedes and Voltaire. Personality According to Sewernose himself, he was flushed down a toilet when he was still young. He then lived in the sewers just under the theater, where he learned to appreciate the opera and learned from the best actors and singers who performed there. His love for theater greatly shows in his personality. He loves dramatic entrances, vanishes with a puff of smoke and has his very own puppet show. He thinks of himself as being a great actor and dreams about a starring role in an opera. Most of the time, he is "accompanied" by Euripides and Voltaire, both of them having their "own" unique personalities. He seems to have some sort of multiple personality disorder, thinking that Euripides and Voltaire really are alive (a fact which becomes vital to the plot later in his episode). Despite his refined, well-spoken demeanor, Sewernose still possesses his natural instincts as an alligator and prefers the predatory lifestyle when it comes to food, feeding on the meat of victims he encounters. This is demonstrated by his attempt to devour the Rescue Rangers and his intention to devour opera lead Clarence Dudley, though he ultimately opts against the latter attempt. He also drops offhand mentions of other people and animals he has eaten in the past, and he even threatens to eat an entire theater full of human audience members. Role in the episode The Rescue Rangers caught sight of him (or rather his puppets) when he tried to put Clarence Dudley, the lead actor, out of action so he could later take over his part. He failed though and the Rangers followed him into the sewers. While investigating, they were caught by Sewernose, who first decided to eat thme, but then entertained himself with his puppet show, using the Rangers as marionettes, taping their mouths shut, and leaving them on his puppet hook. However, the Rangers escaped. Later, he tried to get hold of Clarence again. Succeeding this time, he initially plans to eat him, but ultimately decides to spare his life instead, stating that it would be unwise to perform in his place on a full stomach. He trapped Clarence in his dressing room, put on his costume, and entered the stage, but when both the cast and the audience realized that the star was an alligator, they tried to flee in panic. Outraged by all these "critics," Sewernose threatened to eat them all. He could only be calmed down by Chip and Dale taking over parts in the opera, causing Sewernose to start acting again. He was later flushed back into the sewers. Category:Characters Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers characters Category:Crocodiles Category:Males Category:Villains Category:One-shot characters